Superbrawl XXXVI
by ssj Kinara
Summary: Goku agrees to fight with Vegeta, but wait! Babidi makes a mistake! Where are they now?


Superbrawl XXXVI by ssj Kinara  
  
OK, I finally finished it! It's my second fic! The inspiration hit me while watching the Superbowl and it just developed from there. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!  
  
***** ***** ***** *****  
  
It was in the World Tournament arena that Goku, Gohan, the Supreme Kai and Vegeta stood. Vegeta's hand was outstretched towards the stands.  
  
Or what used to be the stands. Under Babidi's mind control, Vegeta had blown up part of the stadium--and the people in it--in an attempt to force Goku into fighting with him. He wanted his fight to the death, which he'd been longing for since he and Goku had met.  
  
Yet, Goku needed convincing. The tamed Saiya-jin never fought without a good reason. Smirking, Vegeta had given him one.  
  
"Those people..." Goku bit at the words. "They never had a chance... What evil..."  
  
Finally, slowly, he rose. Solemnly, he spoke. " All right, Vegeta. I will fight you. Just don't hurt anyone else."  
  
"No!" shouted the Supreme Kai. "I won't let you! It will only give Majin Buu more power!" He ran between the two Saiya-jins, holding out his arms in protest.  
  
"Supreme Kai, move aside," commanded Goku. "This is between me and Vegeta."  
  
"Yes, Supreme Kai," said Vegeta mockingly. "Move aside, so the clown and I may have our battle."  
  
A bit jarred at his new nickname, Goku hesitated. Then, he extended his hand towards the Supreme Kai and started to gather energy.  
  
"Kai, don't think I'll hesitate. If you don't move I'll blast you. If we don't fight more people will get hurt here."  
  
The Kai's eyes widened in surprise and fear. Gohan's mouth hung open. He would really do it! Vegeta smirked with pride. So, his fellow Saiya-jin did have a mean streak.  
  
Slowly the Supreme Kai put down his arms and hung his head. "All right," he said quietly. "You may have your fight." The Kai walked over to a still-astonished Gohan and sulked.  
  
Goku smiled his thanks. Then he raised his head towards the sky. "Babidi! Bring me and Vegeta away from these people, then I will fight him!"  
  
***** In Babidi's spaceship*****  
  
"Dabura," squeaked the tiny yellow wizard that was Babidi, "did you hear what that Saiya-jin said? He'll fight Majin Vegeta!"  
  
"Yes, Master Babidi," replied the King of the demons as Babidi did a lopsided jig around the room, " I heard. This is going very well, indeed. Soon Majin Buu will have plenty of energy and we may revive him."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Babidi cackled joyously. "Here comes Buu!" He danced a bit more.  
  
"Err," interrupted Dabura.  
  
"What is it?" yelled the irritated wizard. "You know I hate it when my happy dance is interrupted!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Babidi, but where exactly are you going to transport them to?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Goku won't fight around the people and Vegeta--"  
  
"Oh, right, right, right." Babidi held one hand up to his chin, thinking. Then he grinned. Walking over to his crystal ball, he said " I will bring them to a desert not far from here. We may be able to hear them screaming in pain! Ha ha ha!" The wizard raised his hands and shouted "Papaderaha!"  
  
***********  
  
Our gang started to feel a pull at their belly buttons.  
  
"Oh, no!" whined Gohan. "He's moving us again! I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
Despite Gohan's complaints of nautiousness, they were someplace new in less than a second. This place had fake grass under their feet and a dome over their heads. On both end was a giant, yellow, two-pointed fork, and on all sides were people, screaming and holding up signs.  
  
Most importantly, there were huge men galloping towards them.  
  
"Aaaagggghhh!" screamed the Kai, and he took to the air (as best he could indoors) closely followed by the others, barely avoiding being trampled and squashed.  
  
Gohan, looking around more closely, read a few signs. "'Rams rock'...'Go Patriots'...Dad!!" he screamed as a lightbulb went on over his head. "We're at Superbowl XXXVI!"  
  
*****In Babidi's spaceship*****  
  
"Darn!" squealed the impish wizard. "Stupid sugar high! I knew I shouldn't have eaten all of those Snickers!"  
  
"But Master Babidi," said Dabura, "we did get them away from those humans. Now they can fight."  
  
"What's this `we' business?" growled Babidi. "But you're right! This should be very interesting. Football and martial arts! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
*****At Superbowl XXXVI*****  
  
Obviously, everyone noticed the flying men and the short purple alien floating over the football game, including the football players. They all stopped on the field staring stupidly at them.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't seem to care much. "All right, Kakkarot, we're away from the tournament. Now let's get on with our fight!"  
  
"Wait!" shouted Goku. "What about all of these people? There's more here than there!"  
  
"That's what makes it interesting," said Vegeta, smirking. "See?" He held out his hand towards the stands and started to focus his energy.  
  
"No! No, Vegeta!" But Goku's cries were too late, because Vegeta's energy attack was already heading towards the people. Acting on instinct, Goku used instant transmission to get between the people and the energy blast. He grabbed it, but Vegeta had put too much power into it for Goku to handle. He couldn't stop it! Instead he pushed it towards the ceiling. It hit the middle of the dome and kept going. Little bits of plaster and lighting rained down on the players from what used to be the roof. Now it's a hole.  
  
The entire stadium was filled with screams of "He's a psycho!" and "Run for your life!" Some were running toward the exits while the football players stood shell-shocked.  
  
"Vegeta," said Goku, "you've been turned into a monster."  
  
"No, Kakkarot! That's where you're wrong!" shouted Vegeta. "Babidi brought out the real me, the one that nearly drowned in your weak, sympathetic dream of a world! And I'm glad he did! Now I can finally kill you!"  
  
"Monster!" Goku yelled as he lunged at his rival.  
  
"Clown!" Vegeta shot back as they collided. Everyone on the field, including Gohan and the Kai, were thrown down by the force of the Saiya-jins' power.  
  
"Who are those guys?" shouted a player next to Gohan over the sound of the battle.  
  
"The orange blur is my dad," he answered.  
  
"And the other one," prompted another player. "Who is he?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "He's a friend of the family."  
  
The Supreme Kai sweat-dropped as the football players looked confused.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had gotten the upper hand. He had a good hold on Goku and flung him against the dome, causing more plaster to fall.  
  
"Dad!" yelled Gohan, standing. He saw Goku lunge at Vegeta yet again. With the reassurance that his father was reasonably all right, he turned to the others. "We have to help him! Dad's not much stronger than Vegeta and he's not willing to really hurt him. Vegeta, on the other hand, is trying to kill him!"  
  
"What can we do?" cried one of the Rams. "We can't fly!"  
  
"Hmmm..." thought Gohan. "He's right. The Kai and I are the only ones who can fly, but we can't take on Vegeta. But these guys are respectively strong and there's about eighty of them total. With their help we might be able to at least restrain Vegeta. But how are we going to get to them?" He looked around the stadium and then up at the fight.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Do you guys have cheerleaders?"  
  
*****In Babidi's spaceship*****  
  
"Ooh, Dabura, look! Vegeta's winning! Go! Right! Left! Pow! Ooh, lookie!"  
  
The pint-sized wizard was still dancing as he called to his tall minion.  
  
"Yes, master, all is going as planned."  
  
"Well, except for when you messed up and put those four at a football game instead of that desert," answered Babidi.  
  
"Me?! Wha..."  
  
"Are you challenging me, Dabura?"  
  
"Er... no, sir."  
  
"Good." Babidi walked over to his crystal ball to watch more of the fight. "Oh, good, Vegeta's still got the lead! Goku must be losing power quickly! Go! Right! Left! One, two--wha...? What just fell in the corner of the ball?"  
  
Dabura looked just in time to see another flash of color. Blue and flesh, and it wasn't Vegeta, they could still see him clearly. Another fell and this time Dabura saw what it was.  
  
"Master Babidi...it's raining women!"  
  
*****At Superbowl XXXVI*****  
  
Vegeta and Goku were still exchanging punches and insults.  
  
"Clown!"  
  
Punch!  
  
"Monster!"  
  
Kick!  
  
Punch!  
  
Kick! Wham! Crack! Pow!!  
  
The two separated to catch their breath.  
  
That was when a girl dropped into Vegeta's arms. Not just a girl, though: a Rams cheerleader. Stunned out of their battle, the two fighters finally noticed the girls falling around them. Goku looked at the ground below and saw little huddles of the girls tossing each other high into the air at them. No, not at them. At Vegeta.  
  
"What is this conspiracy?" the prince shouted as another blonde, a Patriots cheerleader fell on his back and waved her pom-poms in his face. Two more grabbed his legs and the one in his arms grabbed his nose and mouth cutting off his air supply. A few grabbed onto his arms, leaving him with little defense, and without air he was getting delirious. He started falling, forgetting to fly, and hit the ground. The girls let go of Vegeta before he hit, and were quickly replaced by football players. They tackled him holding him down.  
  
By then Vegeta was screaming in rage. He tried to thrash but the football players were piling on.  
  
"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" he threatened.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" shouted one of the Patriots. He grabbed Vegeta by the ears and pulled his head back. Then he bashed his helmeted forehead against Vegeta's bare one.  
  
And all went black for both of them.  
  
*****In Babidi's spaceship*****  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Babidi leapt around the room in rage. "No no no no NO! This can't be! It's humiliating! He was beaten by a bunch of CHEERLEADERS!"  
  
"Actually, cheerleaders are a lot stronger and more athletic than--"  
  
"Shut up, Dabura! I'm going to make them all forget this! And then they're going to that desert!"  
  
*****At Superbowl XXXVI*****  
  
"That was great, all of you!" Gohan congratulated the teams. "We couldn't have done it without you!"  
  
"Yeah," said Goku, finally landing. "You really saved my butt."  
  
"You're welcome," answered a Ram. "But we really have a game to play now."  
  
"Oh, right!" said Gohan as he took to the air, followed by the Kai and Goku carrying Vegeta. "Go, Patriots!"  
  
"What?" said the Kai. "No no no, Gohan. Rams are going all out this year. "  
  
"Wanna make a bet?"  
  
"Yeah! Fifty bucks says Rams win!"  
  
"You're on, Kai!"  
  
Then they vanished.  
  
*** ******  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai stood in a vast desert. Rocks and caverns were the only decorations in this wasteland.  
  
Goku scratched his somewhat sore head. "Vegeta...what just happened?"  
  
"Idiot!" hissed the prince. "Babidi just transported us here from the tournament for our fight, as you requested."  
  
"Oh, right." Goku smiled that smile he wears right before a fight. Both Saiya-jins got into battle stances. "Then bring it on."  
  
***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. 


End file.
